Don't Say I Didn't Warn You
by Sylvan Wind of Change
Summary: ﻿ When Chaos takes hold and magic is afoot, who knows what could happen to the famous duo of Holmes and Lestrade? . .
1. Chapter 1

Don't Say I Didn't Warn You.

A Tale Of Mischief and Mayhem In The 22nd Century.

Written by: RrenWolf.

Disclaimer: sadly, everyone in this ficcie--except Mischief, Mayhem and Chaos-

(who all belong to me! Bwahaha!)

- belongs to Arthur Conan Doyle (greatest mystery writer EVER!)

and/or DiC. Woe is me.

Summary: when Chaos takes hold and magic is afoot,

who knows what could happen to the famous duo of Holmes and Lestrade? . .

Please review,

I think it's essential for a writer to know how good or bad he or she is at writing.

Have fun!

* * *

Hi! We're Mischief and Mayhem, the daughter and son of Chaos,

and we're here to wreak some havoc in the lives of dumb humans everywhere!

For instance, right now we are focusing our talents on two--soon to be–lovebirds,

though they don't know it yet!

They live in beautiful, sunny (who are we kidding?) New London,

and their names are (you guessed it!)

. . .Diedre and Tennyson (fooled yah!).

Just kidding! Our two lovebirds are–of course– Sherlock Holmes and Beth Lestrade.

One day we were watching them on a case,

and complaining about how obvious it was that they were meant for each other,

when all of a sudden everybody (lovebirds-to-be included)

heard a loud CRASH!

* * *

DuhduhduhDUH! Keep reading and reviewing to see what Chaos has in store for the lovebirds! 


	2. The Plot Thickens

Chapter 2,

The Plot Thickens.

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me except Mischief, Mayhem, Chaos, and the plot.

Lots of thanks to Anime and Manga Lover for the review.

If you cool people out there have more reviews for me, I have chocolate cookies for you all!

Have fun!

* * *

Our lovebirds turned around and stared in shock at a nearby building

(which happened to be a bank).

A large hole was smashed in the side of it, and out of the hole were climbing a smirking Professor Moriarty and his equally smug looking henchman, Fenwick.

Sherlock was in so much shock that he just stared, muttering,

"it's not possible. It's simply not possible!"

Beth diverted her eyes from the hole that Prof. Moriarty had dashed from, and asked,

"What's not possible, Holmes?"

"This! Moriarty never operates this way! I should know. He's not the type to undertake a bank heist."

"Zed it! I thought this might be easier! Oh well, let's go see what we can find out at the yard.

"We had better. This case may well be much bigger than I first surmised." Sherlock agreed, solemnly.

So off they went, leaving us to our own crazy schemes.

We were completely thrilled! Our plan was working out exactly as it was meant to.

The next day we were watching Beth at her house, when there was a loud rapping at the front door. We all heard a loud voice yell, "LESTRADE! I want you out here AS-immediately!"

(Three guesses who! Wiggins? No. Sherlock? No. The answer is. . .Gregson!)

* * *

What reason could Gregson possibly have for coming to Lestrade's house? . .

Read and Review for the next exciting chapter to come your way!


	3. Judging A Book By Its Cover

Chapter 3

Judging a Book by Its Cover.

Finally! Chappy three! The Family Coalition (where I'm currently doing my online stuff--see my profile for more info) ROCKS!

Thanks again to Anime and Manga Lover! I'm really glad for the reviews, and they help lots!

I'll use Greyson unless I find out different.

Disclaimer: SH22 does not belong to me, but Mischief, Mayhem, Chaos and Amour do.

Please keep reviewing! I have more chapters for you all, if you do.

As always,

have fun!

* * *

We watched as Lestrade tore her way out of the kitchen and opened the door. 

it was Chief Inspector Greyson who stood there, yet neither of us could shake the feeling that something wasn't right about him.

We tried to get Lestrade's attention, but she couldn't hear us.

(Sometimes it really sucks being a spirit!)

She looked the Chief straight in the eyes and said,

"What's up, Chief?"

"You are, my dear inspector." He said, then he lifted her up and tossed her over his

shoulder.

"Wait . . . What the . . ? Moriarty is that you! Put me down!"

"Of course it is me, Inspector. And I will not put you down until you are back in my lair

and safely tied up, my dear." The arch-villain tore off his elasto-mask and raced away.

The last thing we saw Beth do before Professor Moriarty carried her off,

was punch in a quick message on her com-link and toss it next to the door.

Then she was gone.

Mayhem decided it would be a good idea to check out the com-link and see what Lestrade wrote.

I thought it was a good idea too, so I picked it up and we looked. It said:

**Dear Holmes,**

**HELP! Been captured by Moriarty. Am being taken to his lair.**

**I think it's near my house.**

**Please hurry!**

**Don't judge a book by its cover.**

**Your partner and secret love,**

**Beth Lestrade.**

We barely managed to gasp out, "SECRET LOVE!"

Mayhem turned to me and said, "They did it without help!"

Just then our little sister, Amour, walked in.

"Boy," she said, "Sherlock and Beth are fun to play around with!"

* * *

R&R Please! 


	4. Getting Into Mischief

Chapter 4.

Getting Into Mischief.

Hello, my readers! Applaud me, for after all this time I have FINALLY found my notes!

Disclaimer: I don't own SH22. If I did, a million fans would be torturing me to death because I kept them waiting so long.

Mayhem: Darn right!! Now say you're sorry, Sylvan!

Sylvan: I'm sorry, Sylvan.

Mayhem: -Bops Sylvan over the head with a frying pan-

Sylvan: Owowow!! Okay, okay. I apologize most sincerely for posting this chapter so late.

My thanks for all the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

We watched as Holmes knocked on Lestrade's front door 

('Cause we're spirits we can see through walls. Lucky us!)

Sherlock must have sensed something, because as soon as he stepped inside, he looked around and muttered,

"Something doesn't feel right..."

Our main guy, Sherlock, ('Hey!!'Interrupted Mischief, 'I thought I was the main guy!'

I sighed. 'No, Mischief. The story's not about us, its about Sherlock and Beth, ya know, sittin' in a tree k-i-s-s... and all that jazz.'

'Oh.")

Anywho, as I was saying,

Sherlock began walking around and looking in the different rooms for Beth, and we began to wonder if he was a lot thicker then Watson's books said he was.

Finally, after we both prodded, poked, and shoved him toward the fallen com-link, while yelling things in his ear like,

"Used up all your cleverness, have you?!"

And,

"You dumb idjit, its right over there!!"

And,

"If you're an observer, I don't want to meet someone who isn't!"

I think he caught the last one, 'cause he got the message and picked up the com-link. Then he read it and frowned.

We were daydreaming that he'd say something like:" _I must go save my love!"_,

when all of a sudden he exclaimed, "I must go save my love!"

We were shocked!

Then he turned around, stared right at us, and winked!

I swear, Mischief and I must have jumped ten feet!!

Little, five-year-old Amour walked straight over to Sherlock and peered at him curiously.

"Are you psychic?" She asked as her big brown eyes echoed her wonderment.

"Miss." He stated, "I merely observe the unobserved.

Plus," He winked again,"I picked up a few rather unusual talents while I was dead!"

Just then, the video-phone rang loudly...

* * *

Who's on the phone? R&R and I'll get chapters up as quick as I can! 


	5. Not What He Appears

Chapter 5.

Not What He Appears.

Disclaimer: SH22 sadly isn't mine, however Mischief, Mayhem, and Amour are! So I can make them do anything I want them to!-Cackles evilly-

Mayhem: A-anything??

Sylvan: Yep! Hehehe...

Mayhem, Mischief, and Amour in unision: -scream in horror and head for the hills-

Sylvan: HEY! Get back here! We have a story to tell!! -watches as a random tumbleweed rolls by-

Oh crud. I guess I'd better finish this chapter by myself...But don't worry, folks! I'll get those three back here before you know it!

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Holmes strode to the video-phone and pressed a button.

The smug face of Chief Inspector Greyson appeared on the screen...

And Mischief, Amour, and I all shrieked!!

"Now," Holmes scolded us, "Is that any way for a spirit to behave? I mean, I know he may not have the most handsome face, but that's no reason to scream."

We couldn't hear Sherlock's prattling anymore, because we were watching with horrified eyes as the face on the screen changed from the Chief's

to Professor Moriarty's...

Holmes turned as he heard the deep, polite, yet mocking, voice of Professor Moriarty say,

"Really, Holmes. I expected better of you! That's no way to greet an old friend."

Holmes' eyes bugged out. "Moriarty?!"

"But of course. Who else?"

"What do you want with Lestrade?"

"Oh, I think you know, my dear Holmes, but I digress.

Your precious 'Lestrade' has need of you and I wouldn't want to keep two lovers apart, now would I?"

Professor Moriarty turned away from the phone for a moment to speak with someone off-screen.

"Fenwick, show Holmes his beloved Inspector."

We all heard a slimy sounding, French accented voice answer.

"With pleasure, Master."

There was a creak and Professor Moriarty's face disappeared, to reveal Lestrade...

* * *

What's up with Lestrade? R&R as the story unfolds...


End file.
